


First of Many

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Mettaton gets a body and can now do things he never could before..., Which includes;, pillow humping, voyeur fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: It's the moment Mettaton's been waiting for his whole life, and even though he's overjoyed to finally live his life to the fullest, there's a little something he has to try out first.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	First of Many

He had feelings now. 

Not the kind that were just in his head. No, he’d always had them. Loneliness, longing and unrelinquishing envy were among some of the most common feelings he’d had throughout his life as a ghost. Envy towards those who knew what having a body felt like, people who could feel the grass under their toes, could feel the air in their lungs as they breathed, could feel when their loved ones took them in their arms. Mettaton had never been blessed with such abilities. Not until today.

Alphys had called him at 4am, telling him it was ready. He was there almost immediately, full to the brim with excitement, knowing this was the moment he’d been waiting for his entire life. 

Soon enough he was powering down, watching the ceiling get dark from the cot Alphys had set him upon. 

He couldn’t count a single second between when the lights turned dim and when he’d returned to consciousness again. But, almost as easy as pressing a switch, he was awake again. 

The very first thing he noticed was eyes. Most notably of which was, he had them, and also had to open them. Of course, the act was simple enough, his soul had bonded to this body now and so he could move every part of it like it had been his all along, although he couldn’t say that it was something he was used to. Rectangles weren’t particularly known for having eyes, after all.

Everything was still for a moment while he stared at the ceiling, the only sound being the ticking of a clock, somewhere else in the room. And, quite abruptly, like he’d just been hit with a crashing wave out of nowhere, everything was upon him at once. A lifetime full of numbness to suddenly wake up with a sense of touch was too much. Did people feel like this all the time? Every part of his body was touching something else, even if that something else was just the air on top of him- he could still feel it, _God, he could feel it!_. Surely something had gone wrong, this couldn’t be right, not at all.

He could hear a gut-wrenching scream, and he was writhing, trying to curl up to cut the feelings out, only to be greeted with even more as his thighs touched his chest and his arms, scraped against his metal sides to hold his knees. He was on fire, surely, this is what he’d always imagined being on fire felt like. All too intense, an unescapable sensation that took over his entire body. 

“M-Mettaton? What’s wrong? What happened? P-please tell me.” Alphys pleaded.

It was then that he realised it was him that had been screaming. With ragged breath, he clenched his jaw shut, trying his hardest to stop the noises from coming out.

“It’s. Too much. I can’t-”

Alphys, looking relieved beyond belief that he’d stopped screaming, tapped at her computer from the end of the cot. “I imagined s-something like this might happen. W-with you being not used t-to this and everything.” She clicked her mouse a couple of times, and Mettaton tried his hardest to focus his mind on the sound, trying to drown out the way his body was crying out at him. “You’ll get more used to it the more y-you spend time in your body. I promise. It says in my scan that everything w-went according to plan so you should be fine soon.”

‘Soon’ was an understatement. It took an hour for the feeling of fire to die down, and an extra five for him to even get around to standing up unsupported. He was so unused to having a body to control in this way. Alphys had told him that he was reminiscent of a baby giraffe trying to walk on those impossibly long legs for the first time, a comment that he’d pretended he hadn’t heard at all. 

~~~

By the end of the day, he’d mastered walking completely, even able to do so with all the swagger of a streetwalker looking for their next client, swinging his brand new hips with each step. He’d told Alphys he was planning to master heels the next day, something which she’d scoffed at, saying she’d yet to master heels and she was in her mid-twenties. 

Finally, after a long day of hard work, Alphys decided it was time she retired herself to bed, and Mettaton agreed, all too eagerly.

Many thanks and a warm hug later (one that he tried his hardest not to cry into because, as she had clearly forgotten, it was the first hug he’d ever felt) he was left on his own, a little manual Alphys had given him in his hands. 

The manual included everything from eating to sleeping... even a hastily scrawled explanation in the back about _sexual parts_. He rolled his eyes at that, tossing the manual aside. _As if I needed reminding of that,_ he thought with an impish grin creeping across his face.

Alphys had put him in a lab room that she’d remade into a bedroom for the night, all set up for his new sleeping needs with a bed pushed into the corner. It was easier than expecting him to return to the room he usually used in his resort, as she liked to keep him close when he was going through something so new, just in case he needed help with anything. 

It hadn’t exactly been the room he’d been imagining for the first night with his own body, with the fading magnolia wallpaper and cheap vinyl flooring, but he supposed it would do. He had no patience to be fussy tonight. 

The first thing that had caught his attention in the room was the floor-length mirror. He stood himself in front of it immediately, taking in every aspect of his body as though it was a much-revered piece of artwork that should be situated in the Louvre. 

“God, I’m perfect,” he murmured, his heart leaping at the rumble in his throat as he spoke. Of course, he’d known feeling would be like this. He just hadn’t realised the sheer amount he’d feel all at once. After he’d gotten over the overwhelming first reaction to it all, he responded to each touch with exhilaration. He wasn’t sure how Alphys expected him to sleep tonight, he had too much going through his mind, keeping it racing. 

Experimenting, he dragged his fingers down his cheek, digging his nails in around his chin. He groaned, returning his hand to the top of his head and pulled gently on his hair so he could feel the protesting prickle of pleasure at the roots.

He could hardly wait anymore, making quick work of his clothes as he discarded them on the floor. For when he was entertaining, Alphys had made him a sort of armour that looked all flashy and stylish, but underneath it all, he was silver-plated and shining. A broad chest, long legs and wide hips all twisted and turned in the mirror as he eyed himself up and down. Just as he’d requested, he was exactly as he’d always wanted, not least of which was the addition situated between his legs.

As his gaze trailed down towards his cock, he smirked to himself, seeing how it was standing to attention already. “Oho, someone’s excited,” he said, turning his hips in the mirror to see it from all angles. “I have to know what this feels like.” 

At first, he simply brushed his index finger against the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip, shuddering at the ticklish sensation it left behind. It was unbelievably sensitive to touch, even just with that light trail of fingers. 

So, to keep himself from falling to the floor when his knees inevitably buckled, he climbed into his bed and shuffled under the covers. Closing his eyes, he snaked his hand back down his body to his cock, this time giving it a firmer hold, his hand wrapped around it into a fist. He whined, glad that Alphys was sleeping way above the lab and most definitely out of ear-shot. 

As glad as he was, however, that he’d been given some _alone time_ with his new body, he still let his mind drift towards the possibility of someone finding out what he was doing in here. He almost wanted to tell someone, let them know he was finding out pleasure for the first time in his life, to let them know that he was actually masturbating, just because... now he could!

He restrained himself from any of that, however, noticing mid-thought that he’d began stroking himself, just like in the ‘research’ he’d been putting in prior to having his body. 

Seeing porn before being able to touch himself used to be like torture. Whoever gave ghosts the ability to have a sex drive but no way to have sex should have been struck down, Mettaton had thought. But lately, as he knew his body would be ready soon he’d found those cheesy porno VHS’s he’d discovered in the dump to be rather... informative. 

Now he was touching himself in earnest, rubbing his length along the inside of his palm, letting his thoughts run wild. He imagined getting into trouble for this. _I leave you alone for two seconds and you’re already touching yourself. God, you’re disgusting._ Alphys would say, a scolding look in her eyes, and he moaned, telling himself it was true. 

He bent his legs at the knee and spread them, picturing an audience gazing at him from the other side of the bed, viewing him from between his legs, giving them a clear view of everything he had to offer. He kicked his sheets off then, wanting to make the fantasy more immersive. 

Maybe a member of the audience would be picked to come join him. A big fan who’d been dying to sleep with him, desperate to get their dirty little hands all over him. He’d let them do whatever they wanted, he thought as he bit his lip, they could have him all night if that was what they wished. Perhaps they’d want to move between his spread legs, pin his knees to his chest and fuck him like that, or no, maybe- just maybe they want to sit on top of him, sinking themselves onto his cock, riding him until his hips ached. 

Would they pull his hair? _Oh most definitely,_ he thought as he dragged his spare hand through his locks, pulling at the length so his head snapped back, and he whimpered, as though the act hadn’t been carried out by him himself. 

Then he drew his nails down the side of his face, down his neck, across his chest and all the way down until they were dug into his plush thighs, hissing as the pain shot through his body. 

It was becoming too much again now, overwhelming, he found himself slowing down and occasionally having to let go of himself because his own hands were just too intense. 

He was too excited to stop completely, nothing in the world could put an end to his fooling around now; even if Alphys burst through the door and told him the whole building was on fire, he’d have to ride out the storm as the place came down in flames. 

“I wish I had someone else to do this,” he thought, playing with his length idly in his fingers. He imagined some sexy gentleman walking through the door at this, coming to his rescue with an empty hand and a charming smile. 

Closing his eyes again, he pretended it was the gentleman’s hand messing with his cock, rubbing the tip with a light touch. He’d tell him not to stop even if he begged, even if he told him it was too much. He’d let them overstimulate him until he finally reached that climax he was looking for.

Taking a deep breath, he returned his hand to a fist shape around his cock, tugging on it until he found himself a rhythm. He thought that perhaps he should have found himself a date for this night, someone who’d guide him through the steps, teach him how to touch himself properly. He could picture them now, handsome, sweet, full of kisses and sexy parts of their own. He squirmed in his hand as he thought about having sex, having someone all hot and heavy on top of him, so close, able to feel their every movement against him. 

As if in protest, he could feel his hips pulling away from his grip and pushing down into the mattress, as though they wanted to escape. He was getting to that intense point again where he could barely take any more, despite knowing that what came after it must the peak he was searching for. 

Breathless, he let go, cursing himself for allowing it. He just didn’t have the ability to power through the sensation, he thought, hoping he wasn’t going to have to put the game to rest for the night and seek orgasm another time.

Not able to let it go just yet, however, he was struck with a sudden inspiration. If he couldn’t will his hand to keep going through the over-powering feeling, he could make his hips do it alone. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, he grasped a pillow and shoved it between his legs, settling himself on top of it so the underside of his cock grazed against the soft fabric. 

Sighing at the feeling, he began pumping his hips against it, humping it like a dog would to a begrudging owner’s leg. He felt dirty again, like he was doing something he shouldn’t, like he was sure the walls of the room were going to fall down at any moment and reveal he’d been on stage the whole time, the butt of one huge prank that had backfired on everyone. He moaned as he imagined the gasps of shock and repulsion as everyone saw their favourite sexy no-longer rectangle fucking a pillow like his life depended on it. That thought alone was enough to send a spasm of pleasure to his rutting cock. 

“Oh my God, oh m-” Mettaton gasped, his own words cut off by his moans. “Somebody come hurt me, spank me, tease me, _fuck me_ , oh GOD!” 

He was past the point of overstimulation now, past anywhere he could get with his hand alone. He was sailing on through with determination and hips that were bucking with all the power of a steam engine. He grasped the sheets underneath him and balled them up in his fists. He was nearly there, he could tell, there was no way he could possibly feel better than he was already feeling, he was sure of it, but there had to be a moment where he knew he’d finished. That’s what he’d always heard. There was a big finish, that’s how it worked. 

He kept at it, his moans growing strained as he began to wear out of energy. He was about to think up another scenario to his horny brain to play with when he caught sight of his reflection in the floor-length mirror. He lifted his head entirely then, looking at himself directly in the eye as he fucked the pillow into the mattress. 

“God I look, so fucking. So...” he mewled, barely able to form a sentence around his heightened breathing, “So fucking _dirty_.”

That was the deciding thought. As he watched himself humping the pillow like the inexperienced virgin he was, he pushed himself over the edge and, for the second time that day, how found himself screaming. He felt white-hot, like lightning had struck him all over, and all he could do was keep riding out the feeling until it let him go, pleasure reaching it’s absolute peak and staying there until he thoroughly soaked his pillow. It felt like hours had passed since it had started, ecstasy coursing through him relentlessly, and then once it had stopped, he thought it hadn’t gone on long enough.

He collapsed onto his front, feeling as though he couldn’t possibly move a single limb ever again. And, for the first time since he’d woken up that day in his new body, he felt comfortably numb. Part of him was in disbelief at how good that felt, another was peaceful, thankful that he finally knew what it felt like. And God, did it feel as good as he hoped and more.

Mettaton chuckled to himself quietly, thinking of all the places his mind had ventured during his little self-discovery. He was sure he’d just been possessed by the ghost of horny’s past or something, and had only now got his body back. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off. 

Feeling a wave of happiness settle over him, he snapped his eyes back open again, pulling his phone off the make-shift nightstand next to him.

“Thank you so much for making my dreams come true, Alphys,” he sent, smiling tiredly, “P.S. the batteries could use some improvement ;)”

He knew he’d regret that text in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing to get back into the groove of writing. Hope you enjoyed this one! I always think about how Mettaton must feel when he first gets his body and I imagine it would be incredibly disorientating at the start... but once he gets into it- he's having the time of his life! Comments and kudos always appreciated :3


End file.
